Bad Events Restore The Lost Memories
by integraleksponen
Summary: Naruto kehilangan ingatannya saat remaja, tapi ingatannya kembali ketika Naruto memasuki sebuah situasi yang sangat mengerikan. ItaNaru. WARNING: Ini Shonen-ai! Jauh-jauh yang membenci BL! Selamat membaca senpai:D:D:D:D:D


Bad Events Restore The Lost Memories

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru. Tidak ada orang ke tiga:D WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita one shoot ketiga saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Orochimaru, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino berencana untuk berkemah di sebuah pondok hutan daerah pegunungan. Di musim salju, mereka semua berangkat bersama-sama menggunakan kendaraan bis sewaan. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan udara semakin dingin.

Bis yang ditumpangi mereka bergejolak keras karena melewati bebatuan. Hutan-hutan yang lebat berada di kanan kiri mereka sangat gelap dan menyeramkan. "Paman, apa ini masih jauh? Hari sepertinya sudah makin larut" kata Naruto duduk di paling belakang.

"Sedikit lagi" kata supir itu.

Ino melihat arah luar, sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Meskipun Ino mendengarkan musik menggunakan _headset_ , aura hutan yang dilihatnya mampu menusuk bulu kuduknya. "Hutan-hutan itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan di malam hari" kata Ino

"Paman, hutan-hutan ini aman? Tidak ada serigala ataupun makhluk kanibal?" tanya Kiba

"Aman, selama kalian tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari pondok" kata supir

"Memangnya ada apa di sana?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak tau, penduduk di sini mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu jauh dari pondok. Tidak ada yang mau mengatakan alasannya apa" kata supir tersebut

"Mungkin di sana ada arwah gentayangan..." kata Orochimaru menakuti Naruto

"Jangan menakutiku!" kata Naruto yang sudah merinding dari tadi.

Akhirnya setelah belasan menit, mereka semua sampai. "Selamat bersenang-senang. Sampai jumpa seminggu lagi" kata paman tersebut.

"Terimakasih pamaaaan!" kata Naruto melambaikan tangan ketika bis tersebut melaju meninggalkan mereka. "Aduuh...seramnyaa..." kata Naruto kembali merinding.

"Kita jalan" kata Shikamaru. Jalanan sudah ditumpuk oleh salju, sehingga lumayan sulit untuk berjalan. " _U u u!"_ suara burung hantu sangat terdengar jelas. Suara jangkrik terdengar nyaring. Sumber cahaya mereka hanyalah senter. Naruto terus memegangi pundak Sakura karena ketakutan.

"Lepaskan pundakku. Yaampun. Tidak ada-apa Naruto" kata Sakura pegal

"Pinjam sebentar, nanti kalau aku terpisah jauh kan bukan hal yang bagus" kata Naruto memelas . Sakura menghela lelah napasnya. Kemudian, mereka pun sampai. Pondok tersebut terbuat dari kayu jati dan bertingkat satu.

Ketika masuk ke dalam, beranda rumah sangatlah luas dengan tangga di depan yang langsung menuju lantai dua. Di sebelah kiri, terdapat dapur dan di sebelah kanan terdapat ruang berkumpul yang terdapat tungku perapian, TV dan sepaket sofa.

Mereka pergi ke kamar terlebih dahulu untuk berganti baju. Sakura mengecek ponselnya, ternyata baterainya sudah merah. Ketika Sakura sedang mencari cas ponselnya di tas, Sakura menyadari jika gantungan kuncinya hilang. "Oh tidak gantungan kunciku" kata Sakura mulai panik.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino

"Gantungan kunciku tidak ada. Aku rasa terjatuh di suatu tempat" kata Sakura mencari-cari gantungan kuncinya

"Coba cari di sekitar sini, akan kubantu" kata Ino. Sakura dan Ino mencari-cari gantungan kunci Sakura. Lalu Hinata melihat Sakura dan Ino membungkuk-bungkuk mencari sesuatu di lantai

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Hinata

"Gatungan kunciku hilang, aku rasa terjatuh di suatu tempat" kata Sakura

"Tapi kita baru sampai di sini. Apa mungkin terjatuh di jalan tadi?" tanya Hinata

"Benar juga. Menurutku lupakan saja gantungan kunci itu" kata Ino

"Tidak bisa. Itu adalah pemberianya Naruto, aku akan merasa bersalah jika gantungan kunci itu bisa hilang" kata Sakura.

"Apa yang hilang?" kata Naruto yang baru saja keluar kamar bersama Shikamaru. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah telah menghilangkannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Naruto. Gantungan kunci yang kau berikan padaku hilang.." kata Sakura

"Gantungan kunci yang mana?"

"Gantungan kunci yang kau berikan saat natal" kata Sakura

"Ooh, yasudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan kuberikan lagi" kata Naruto

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Gantungan kunci itu adalah hadiahmu. Naruto, bantu aku mencarinya di luar" kata Sakura

"Tidak mungkin Sakura. Di luar sedang hujan salju, hari juga sudah gelap. Kau ingat kan kata pamanku tadi, jangan terlalu jauh dari pondok. Lebih baik besok pagi saja" kata Shikamaru

"Jika besok pagi, maka aku akan benar-benar menghilangkannya. Benda itu pasti sudah tertutup salju" kata Sakura. "Naruto ayo, pakai kembali jaketmu dan ambil sentermu" kata Sakura

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Sakura" kata Naruto. Sakura tapi tetap memaksa.

Di luar memang sedang hujan salju. Sakura dan Naruto pergi mencari benda tersebut. Sakura dan Naruto mensenteri setiap langkah mereka. Sepatu mereka hampir tenggelam karena tumpukan salju yang sudah sangat tebal.

"Sakuraa, sudahlaaah, ayo kembali...itu kan hanya gantungan kunci" kata Naruto

"Tetap mencari Naruto" kata Sakura. Naruto tidak mengetahui jika Sakura mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Jadi, gantungan kunci yang diberikan oleh Naruto sangat berharga bagi Sakura.

Mereka berdua semakin lama semakin jauh dari pondok dan semakin dalam memasuki hutan. Bahkan secara tidak sadar, Sakura dan Naruto melenceng dari arah dimana mereka datang.

"Oh tidak" kata Naruto. Mereka berdua bertemu dengan lima ekor rusa bertanduk. Tanduk rusa-rusa tersebut sangat besar. "Sakura..ayo kita kembali.." kata Naruto sudah ketakutan. Tapi Sakura bermental berani.

"Tenang Naruto, mereka hanyalah rusa. Jangan melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba" kata Sakura. Mereka secara hati-hati melewati rusa-rusa tersebut. Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin dan berdebar ketakutan. Karena tidak ada niat jahat, rusa-rusa itu pun membiarkan mereka lewat.

"Lihat kan, jika kita tidak mempunyai niat jahat dan tetap tenang, mereka tidak akan menyerang kita" kata Sakura. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"WUAA!" mereka berdua kompak berteriak ketika ada loncatan rusa yang lewat di depan mereka.

"Oh Tuhan...itu mengejutkanku" kata Sakura

"Sakuraaa! Ayo pulaaaang!" rengek Naruto.

"Tetap mencari Naruto, jangan cerewet" kata Sakura. Naruto sudah mempunyai perasaan yang buruk jika terus melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Dari kejauhan, terdapat seseorang yang nangkring di batang pohon raksasa melihat Naruto dan Sakura.

 _Grooaaa...iik...iiikk..!._

"Sa-Sakura, kau mendengar itu kan?" kata Naruto ketakutan karena mendengar suara aneh di depan. Sakura mulai bergetar ketakutan juga. Sebuah debu salju bertebaran di udara dari atas pohon dan sebuah semburan api terlihat di udara. Mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu datang ke arah mereka.

"Lari lari lari!" kata Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura lari sekencang-kencangnya. "Sakura tetap lah lari!" kata Naruto. Mereka berdua lari untuk kembali menuju pondok. Di belakang mereka, terdapat monster yang mengejar mereka. Monster itu loncat sana sini di pohon bagaikan tupai.

 _Buk_. "Aduh!" Sakura terjatuh saat akan melewati jembatan kayu. Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri dan mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya tapi ponsel Naruto terjatuh ke dalam sela-sela jembatan kayu tersebut. _Buuurrnnnn!_ Sebuah semburan api muncul yang entah dari mana

"Kyaaa!" Sakura berteriak ketakutan. Mereka berdua tetap terus berlari dan berlari. Tapi mereka berdua harus berhenti berlari.

"Oh Tuhan.." kata Naruto semakin panik. Sakura dan Naruto bergandengan tangan, terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan monster yang mengejarnya. Sakura semakin mundur dan mundur. Naruto melihat ke belakang, ada jurang di bawah sana.

Mereka berdua sangat terdesak dan terpojok akan jantuh jika mundur selangkah lagi. "Tidak. Sial! Mundur! Mundur!" kata Naruto berteriak pada monster yang semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua.

Kaki Sakura malah terus mundur ke belakang dan.."Kyaaa!" "Wuaa!" Sakura terjatuh sambil menarik Naruto. Untung saja, Naruto segera berpegangan pada batang pohon yang menancap di dinding. Tubuh mereka tergantung-gantung.

"Naruto...!" kata Sakura ketakutan.

"Bertahanlah!" kata Naruto. Naruto berusaha keras untuk berpegangan kuat pada batang tersebut dan tetap memegang genggaman tangan Sakura.

 _Kraaaaaakkk!_. Suara aneh itu berteriak kesakitan karena semburan api yang muncul. Lalu muncul seseorang di atas sana. Seseorang itu berusaha untuk meraih tangan Naruto.

 _Krek_

"KYAAAAAA!" "WUAAA!" Sakura dan Naruto berteriak ketakutan karena batang pohon tersebut patah. Tapi tubuh Naruto dililit oleh sebuah benang logam. Sementara Sakura terjatuh ke jurang sana dan punggungnya terbentur keras ke sebuah batu lalu menggelinding ke tempat terdasar. Sakura pun meninggal di tempat.

"SAKURAAAAA!" teriak Naruto

xxxxxx

Sementara itu di pondok, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya mengkhawatirkan Sakura dan Naruto. Shikamaru berusaha untuk menelpon mereka berdua tapi selalu tidak bisa dihubungi. "Bagaimana ini, mereka tidak bisa dihubungi dan sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka belum kembali" kata Ino semakin khawatir

"Kiba, kita harus menyusul mereka" kata Shikamaru

"Apa kau yakin? Tidak bisakah kita menunggu mereka saja? Ini sudah jam 10 malam dan hujan salju semakin lebat" kata Orochimaru

"Tidak. Kita harus menyusulnya, tidak ada yang tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka" kata Shikamaru.

"Kita sebaiknya ke gudang mengambil persenjataan untuk berjaga-jaga" kata Kiba

"Ide yang bagus. Kalian tetap di sini dan jangan kemana-mana" kata Shikamaru

"Hati-hati" kata Hinata

"Pasti" kata Shikamaru. Kiba dan Shikamaru pergi ke luar karena gudang berada di luar. "Tidak akan lama lagi badai salju datang, kita harus cepat" kata Shikamaru. Dengan senter sebagai penerangan mereka, mereka berjalan menuju gudang.

Mereka berdua berjalan beberapa langkah. Sebenarnya letak gudang dengan pondok tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi karena tertutupi oleh salju yang tebal, letak gudang tersebut terkesan sangat jauh.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di gudang. Hujan salju semakin deras dan angin semakin kencang. "Sial, gagangnya membeku" kata Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan jendela atau sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan 'pembuka' seperti itu?" tanya Kiba

"Maksudmu kita harus menjebolnya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjebolnya, ini kan milik pamanmu lagipula" kata Kiba

"Mundur" kata Shikamaru bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkan gagang pintunya

"Hey apa kau yakin? Kau harus ganti rugi ingat" kata Kiba

"Aku tidak akan sanggup ganti rugi nyawa manusia" kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengambil sebuah batu besar, dalam hituangan ketiga... _Brak!_. Gagang tersebut putus dan pintu itupun terbuka.

"Kau akan kena omelan" kata Kiba. Isi gudang ini sangat banyak dan tidak tersusun dengan rapi. Mereka berdua masing-masing mencari barang yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

xxxxx

Hinata, Ino dan Orochimaru berdiam diri di ruang berkumpul menunggu kedatangan teman-teman mereka yang pergi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasakan ketenangan.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata pada Ino. Wajah Hinata sangat khawatir dan cemas

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka pasti kembali dengan selamat" kata Ino menenangkan Hinata. Hinata dirangkul oleh Ino dan menyenderkan kepala Hinata di bahu Ino. Orochimaru sendiri mempunyai perasaan yang sangat tidak enak.

"Hey. Apa kalian tau tentang Oni?" tanya Orochimaru

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino. Melihat wajah Ino dan Hinata yang kebingungan, Orochimaru mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa" kata Orochimaru. Perasaannya semakin lama semakin tidak enak dan membuat Orochimaru sangat tidak nyaman.

 _Tok tok tok_. Pintu tiba-tiba terketuk. "Itu pasti mereka!" kata Ino. Dengan semangatnya Ino berlari menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" kata Orochimaru. "Biar aku yang membukanya" kata Orochimaru. Orochimaru berjalan ragu dan sangat hati-hati mendekati pintu. _Tok tok tok._ Suara itu hanya terdengar mengetuk, tidak ada suara manusia sedikitpun. Ini sangat mencurigakan bagi Orochimaru. Orochimaru sengaja mengulur waktu untuk memastikan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat buka pintunya" kata Ino. Di sampingnya sudah berdiri Hinata. Orochimaru memberikan tanda diam kepada Ino dan membuat Ino bingung.

 _Tok tok tok._ "Siapa!" teriak Orochimaru. Tidak ada jawaban. Ino dan Hinata mulai curiga dan mulai merasa aneh juga. _Tok tok tok._ Orochimaru mengambil pistol panjang yang terpajang. _Tok tok tok_. Suara itu masih mengetuk. Orochimaru membuka kuncinya dan bersiap untuk menembak. Saat kaki Orochimaru menendang pintu...

 _DOR_. Peluru melesat ke udara hampa. Di balik pintu tidak ada apapun, padahal tadi jelas-jelas ada yang mengetuk. Orochimaru perlahan dan hati-hati keluar. Pistol masih siap ditembakan. Orochimaru mengarahkan pistol ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Orochimaru menurunkan pistolnya dan berbalik badan untuk masuk. Namun saat kaki baru saja melangkah masuk... _Stab!_. Dada Orochimaru tertusuk sebuah pisau.

"Kyaa!" Ino dan Hinata berteriak ketakutan dan kabur melalu pintu belakang. Mulut Orochimaru memuntahkan darah. Di sisa nyawanya, Orochimaru berusaha keras untuk menengok ke belakang. Orang yang menusuk Orochimaru adalah pria bertopeng badut. Perutnya buncit tapi tubuhnya besar dan tinggi. Pria bertopeng tersebut menarik pisau secara kasar. Orochimaru pun meninggal di tempat.

xxxxx

Naruto menangis di tempat dia dan Sakura sebelum terjatuh. "Hiks...Sakura..hiks.." Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat. Di depannya berjongkok seorang pria yang menyelamatkan Naruto tadi. "Ini salahku..ini salahku.." kata Naruto sangat menyesali perbuatannya

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini kecelakaan, kembalilah ke tempat tinggalmu sekarang" kata penyelamat itu

"Tidak...ini salahku...jika aku tidak mengikuti permintaan Sakura..dia tidak akan mati...hiks..hiks.."

"Hey sudahlah. Jangan menangis dan kembali" kata pria itu. Tapi Naruto tetap menangis. "Hey" kata pria itu, Naruto tetap menangis. "Hey!" kata pria itu sekali lagi. Tubuh Naruto dijepit oleh kedua tangan penyelamat itu dan membuat Naruto mendongak melihat wajah penyelamat itu.

"Jangan menangis. Ini adalah kecelakaan, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Sekarang akan kuantar kau kembali ke tempatmu, demi keselamatanmu" kata Itachi. Naruto malah semakin memelas dan membiarkan penyelamat itu melihat aliran mata Naruto. Itachi menghapus air mata Naruto dengan lembut.

Akhirnya Naruto mau pulang. Itachi menuntun Naruto berjalan karena tubuh Naruto sangat bergetar ketakutan dan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalahnya. Saat bertemu di dua simpangan, Itachi bingung mau mengambil yang mana.

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Itachi

"Aku tidak tau.." kata Naruto lesu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau tersesat?" tanya Itachi. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan lesu. Karena kepanikan tadi, Naruto asal mengambil jalan. Itachi mau tidak mau berjelajah mencari tempat tinggal Naruto.

Setelah memakan waktu yang sangat lama dan berputar-putar, Itachi akhirnya menemukan pondok yang sedang dihuni oleh manusia. "Apa ini tempat tinggalmu?" kata Itachi. Naruto melihat ke depan, matanya tiba-tiba membelak.

Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Itachi untuk menghampiri pintu yang terbuka. Ada sebuah darah yang masih segar. "Apa ini.." kata Naruto. Naruto buru-buru masuk ke dalam. "Hinata! Ino! Shikamaru! Orochimaru! Kiba!" teriak Naruto sambil mencari keberadaan mereka. Pondok ini kosong dan sangat sunyi. Mereka tidak ditemukan di manapun.

"Kenapa begini..dimana mereka...!" kata Naruto sangat cemas. Melihat Itachi yang masuk, Naruto segera menghampiri Itachi. "Hey tolong aku. Kumohon tolong aku!" kata Naruto memohon pada Itachi. "Teman-temanku tidak ada, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Kumohon tolong bantu aku mencari mereka!" kata Naruto

"Tenanglah" kata Itachi memegang tubuh Naruto. "Jangan panik, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi

"Aku tidak tau..mereka seharusnya ada di sini..dan seharusnya tidak ada darah itu..! Kumohon...kumohon bantu aku..! Aku akan membalasnya, akan kuberikan apapun yang kau minta..!" kata Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin panik dan cemas

"Baiklah, aku akan-"

 _GROAAAAAAAA!_. Suara monster itu datang lagi. Mata Naruto membelak lebar karena monster yang dia lihat ada di belakang Itachi. Menemplok di lampu gantung. "Jangan bergerak dan tutup matamu" bisik Itachi. Naruto melihat wajah Itachi yang sangat tenang. Bersamaan dengan ketakutannya, Naruto menutup mata.

Itachi lalu berbalik, melihat monster itu penuh dengan ketenangan. Kemudian Itachi berlari cepat keluar pondok. Tentu saja, monster itu mengikuti arah lari Itachi. _Grooaaaaa!_ Monster tersebut mengaum lagi. Di luar, Itachi mengeluarkan Kunai yang telah dipasang kertas peledak. Monster itu loncat untuk menerkam Itachi. Namun, Itachi membuat dirinya menghilang tiba-tiba.

Sebuah Kunai menancap di kepala monster tersebut bersamaan dengan kemunculan Itachi di belakang monster tersebut. Tidak sampai 1 detik... _Boom!_. Monster tersebut meledak hingga hancur berkeping-keping sekaligus terbakar.

Itachi lalu kembali ke dalam. "Kau boleh membuka matamu" kata Itachi sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan . Naruto sangat terkejut melihat monster itu sudah tidak ada. "Kemana dia? Kemana monster itu huh?" tanya Naruto. Itachi tersenyum.

"Semuanya sudah aman" kata Itachi. Melihat senyuman Itachi, Naruto terpukau dan berdegup kencang. Tapi, Naruto merasa pernah melihat senyuman Itachi sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap. Teman-temanmu kemungkinan dalam bahaya" kata Itachi

"Y-Yeah.." kata Naruto. Dengan canggungnya, Naruto naik ke atas untuk mengambil beberapa persiapan. Sampai di kamar, Naruto memegang dada Naruto. Naruto sangat bingung kenapa Naruto sangat berdegup kencang dan gugup di hadapan pria penyelamatnya itu.

Naruto harus mengendalikan kegugupannya dan fokus terhadap apa yang harus dia kerjakan. Naruto menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan rileks. "Baiklah" gumam Naruto.

Naruto megeluarkan semua isi tas ranselnya. Yang hanya dia bawa adalah makanan, kotak P3K dan senter-senter teman-temannya yang tidak di bawa. Saat masuk ke kamar Sakura dan melihat tasnya, Naruto kembali bersedih dan terluka. Tidak menyangka, Sakura pergi dengan sangat cepat.

Tangan Naruto yang gemetar, berusaha memasukan sebuah syal dan dompet Sakura ke dalam ranselnya. Naruto berniat, saat pulang nanti, Naruto akan memberikan barang-barang ini kepada kedua orangtua Sakura.

Naruto kembali turun dan melihat Itachi telah menunggu. Lagi-lagi, Naruto berdegup kencang dan gugup. ' _Kendalikan dirimu Naruto!'_ pikir Naruto. Kemudian, Itachi pun membantu Naruto mencari teman-temannya.

xxxxx

Kiba dan Shikamaru mencari Naruto dan Sakura sambil membawa senjata api. "Narutooo! Sakuraaa!" kompak mereka berdua. Kaki mereka terus menelusuri hutan sampai tingkat yang terdalam.

"Narutooo! Sakuraaaa! Kalian dimanaaa!" Kiba dan Shikamaru belum menemukan sosok Sakura dan Naruto. Menurut perhitungan Shikamaru, sudah lebih dari 2 jam belum kunjung ketemu.

Kiba tidak sengaja melihat sebuah benda yang terkubur salju. Kiba merasa curiga dengan benda tersebut. Saat Kiba mengambil benda tersebut, mata Kiba membelak lebar karena benda yang dipegangnya adalah ponsel Naruto

"Shikamaru, ini ponsel Naruto kan?" kata Kiba

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu, kita harus cepat!" kata Shikamaru. Mereka berdua sama-sama cemas terhadap Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka berdua terus mencari dan mencari. Udara semakin dingin dan hujan salju semakin lebat. Jaket mereka semakin lama semakin banyak tumpukan salju.

Shikamaru berhenti karena dia melihat jejak tetesan darah. "Kiba kemarilah" kata Shikamaru. Kiba sangat terkejut ketika melihat sebuah jejak tetesan darah. Mereka berdua saling menoleh lalu menganggukan kepala.

Jejak tetesan darah itu diikuti oleh mereka dengan langkah hati-hati. Ternyata tetesan darah itu mengarah ke sebuah pondok yang sudah usang dan keropos bagian dindingnya. Kiba dan Shikamaru mengendap-endap, mendekati pondok tua itu. Tidak lupa juga, mereka berdua bersikap siaga terhadap apapun yang mencurigakan.

Bunyi sisa-sisa ranting dan kayu-kayu rapuh yang terinjak, terdengar jelas oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru. Isi pondok itu tidak lain hanyalah barang-barang yang hancur dan rusak parah. Lalu ketika berbelok ke tembok sebelah kanan, Kiba dan Shikamaru terkejut bahkan hampir muntah melihat sesuatu di depan mata mereka.

Kepala Orochimaru tertusuk oleh sebuah bambu dan tubuh Orochimaru terpotong-potong menjadi 9 bagian. "Ueeekk!" Kiba langsung muntah di tempat. "Ueekk! Ueekk!" Kiba tidak bisa berhenti muntah. Sementara Shikamaru, membatu tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang terjadi..." gumam syok Shikamaru.

Di belakang mereka, orang yang membunuh Orochimaru telah berdiri. Tangannya sudah diangkat ke atas, besiap untuk membacok Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak bisa lama-lama di sini, mereka harus segera menemukan Naruto dan Sakura lalu kembali pulang ke kota. Saat menoleh ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya mereka jika ada seseorang di belakang yang siap membacok mereka. Saat pisau itu diayunkan, Kiba dan Shikamaru berhasil menghindar.

 _Dor dor dor!_. Shikamaru langsung menembak pembunuh tersebut tapi tidak mati. Sepertinya, orang ini memakai baju anti peluru di balik baju kodoknya. Kiba berusaha untuk menembak orang itu di kepalanya, tapi tangannya terlalu bergetar ketakutan. Kiba tidak bisa mengarahkan pistolnya di arah yang tepat.

Pembunuh tersebut menoleh ke arah Kiba dan menemukan Kiba berusaha untuk membunuhnya. Dengan geram, pembunuh tersebut melempar sebuah pisaunya. Kiba berhasil menghindar tapi lengannya terkena colekan lemparan pisau tersebut.

Kiba tidak bisa menggerakan lengannya karena lukanya lumayan dalam. Shikamaru lalu mengincar kepalanya. _Dor!_. Berhasil. Tapi orang itu tidak mati. "Tidak mungkin!" kata Shikamaru syok melihatnya. _Dor dor dor_! Shikamaru berkali-kali menembak kepala orang itu tapi tidak mati. Shikamaru juga makin syok melihat wajah psikopat ini.

Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, bola matanya melotot seolah akan keluar. Kulitnya pun berkeriput tidak normal. Psikopat ini semakin lama semakin mendekati Shikamaru.

"Lari!" kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Kiba berlari secepat mungkin. Psikopat itu mengejar Kiba dan Shikamaru yang menirukan gaya anjing berlari.

"Makhluk apa itu!" kata Kiba sambil terus mempercepat larinya

"Lari saja!" kata Shikamaru. Kiba harus menanggung rasa sakitnya dan keletihannya karena tenaganya cepat berkuras akibat dari lukanya. Psikopat monster itu semakin lama semakin mendekati Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu melempar granat ke arah psikopat tersebut sambil berlari. _BOM!_. Sebuah ledakan keras tercipta hingga Kiba dan Shikamaru terlempar ke depan dan tersungkur di atas tumpukan salju. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah.

Ternyata, monster tersebut selamat. Bahkan moster tersebut loncat ke arah Kiba. Shikamaru dan Kiba sangat panik. Tiba-tiba, tubuh monster tersebut terlilit oleh sebuah benang logam dan terseret ke belakang. Kiba sudah pucat pasi dan mengira dirinya akan mati. Begitupun juga dengan wajah Shikamaru.

Orang yang menyeret itu adalah Itachi. Itachi lalu berlari untuk memancing monster tersebut menjauh dari pandangan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Kiba! Shikamaru!" kata Naruto yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto!" Kiba dan Shikamaru sangat lega melihat Naruto baik-baik saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Shikamaru

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kiba, lenganmu...jangan bilang.."

"Pikiranmu tepat. Kita telah di serang oleh monster tadi" kata Shikamaru.

"Kau tercakar atau tergigit?" tanya Naruto makin cemas

"Monster itu melemparkan pisau dan Kiba tergores oleh lemparan pisaunya" kata Shikamaru. Naruto buru-buru mengeluarkan kotak P3K.

"Kau harus segera di obati, kemarilah" kata Naruto yang berlutut. Kiba lalu membuat kakinya berlutut dan membiarkan Naruto mengobati lukanya. "Syukurlah kalian selamat" kata Naruto selesai mengobati Kiba

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Kiba. Mendengar kata itu, Naruto sangat bersedih dan terpukul. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Sakura...meninggal" kata Naruto melesu.

"Apa?" Kiba dan Shikamaru sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku..ini semua salahku...jika aku tidak menuruti permintaan Sakura dan terus memegang tangannya..dia pasti masih hidup.." kata Naruto. Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar. Shikamaru memegang pundak Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kita harus segera kembali ke pondok. Kita akan pulang malam ini juga" kata Shikamaru

"Pondok? Tunggu..kalian berpisah dengan Hinata dan Ino!?" kata Naruto makin memuncak kecemasanannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba

"Saat aku kembali, aku menemukan darah di ambang pintu dan pondok kosong. Aku sangat takut kalian kenapa-napa, jadi aku pergi mencari kalian" kata Naruto

"Oh tidak. Ini buruk" kata Kiba melihat Shikamaru

"Naruto. Banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan, tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Kita harus segera mencari Hinata dan Ino" kata Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kita harus menunggunya" kata Naruto melihat ke arah Itachi pergi

"Siapa? Pria tadi?" tanya Kiba

"Dia orang yang menyelamatkanku dari bahaya. Jika dia tidak ada, aku pasti sudah mati" kata Naruto.

Sementara itu, monster yang mengejar Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah tewas terbakar oleh Itachi. Itachi pun kembali kepada Naruto. Saat melihat Itachi, Naruto langsung lari mendekati Itachi dengan wajah yang cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak terluka kan?" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto mencemaskan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Itachi. Lag-lagi, Naruto merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena melihat senyuman Itachi.

 _Grooaaaaa!_

Suara monster itu terdengar dari kejauhan. "Suara yang sangat indah" kata Kiba menyindir suara menakutkan itu.

Mereka semua semakin was-was dan ketakutan, terkecuali Itachi. "Kusarankan, kita harus menemukan pondok terdekat yang layak huni. Salah satu temanmu sudah terluka, dia harus tinggal di tempat yang aman. Lalu siapapun diantara kalian berdua yang sehat, bisa ikut denganku untuk mencari sisa temanmu" kata Itachi

"Ide yang bagus. Aku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk lari sprint" kata Kiba

xxxxx

Hinata dan Ino karena terlalu panik dan ketakutan, mereka asal masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang aman. Mereka berdua, berada di sebuah terowongan tambang. Tanpa ada senter, Ino berusaha untuk menajamkan matanya. Sedangkan Hinata, terus memeluk lengan Ino erat-erat.

"Ino.." kata Hinata yang ketakutan

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini" kata Ino menenangkan Hinata. Mereka berdua semakin lama semakin masuk. Lalu Ino menemukan sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. Kepala mereka berkeliling melihat dekorasi ruangan raksasa ini.

Ino tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu, saat dilihat... "Ya Tuhan!" Ino langsung loncat terkejut karena sesuatu yang di lihatnya adalah kepala pamannya Shikamaru yang mengantarnya tadi. Hinata juga sangat terkejut.

"Ino..apa yang terjadi.." kata Hinata

"Tidak tau.." kata Ino. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba melemas. "Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini" kata Ino. Hinata mengangguk setuju,

Ino melihat sebuah Koran yang tergeletak di tanah. Koran tersebut berisi berita tentang kesuksesan sebuah pertambangan di tahun 1880. "Sepertinya ini bangunan lama" kata Ino. Bangunan ini hanya berisi barel-barel tua dan kayu-kayu kropos. Lalu Ino juga menarik saklar di salah satu tiang penyangga terowongan ini. Masih menyala.

Hinata dan Ino melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi. Ino dan Hinata tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Satu-satunya cara adalah naik lift bangunan di sebelah tenggara Ino. _Crek._ Ino menarik sebuah gagang lalu lift tersebut naik. "Masih berfungsi ternyata" gumam Ino.

 _Dukruduk_. Lift bangunan tersebut berhenti. Ino dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Diantara tumpukan barel-barel tua, Ino dan Hinata menemukan beberapa batang _flare smoke._

"Ino, taruhlah di sini" kata Hinata yang menemukan tas selempang

"Kau menemukannya di mana?" tanya Ino

"Itu di situ" kata Hinata menunjuk tempat dimana dia temukan tas selempang. Ino lalu mengambil salah satu batang _flare smoke_ tersebut dan menggunakannya sebagai penerang jalan. Hinata dan Ino terus berjalan lurus.

 _Groaaaaa!_

"Ino..apa itu..?" kata Hinata semakin memuncak ketakutannya

"Ayo percepat langkah" kata Ino. Mereka berdua harus cepat-cepat keluar dari terowongan tambang ini. Terowongan ini sangat dingin dan gelap. Jalannya juga sangat licin. Di samping kanan, Ino melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Ino, apa itu?" tunjuk Hinata ke samping kanannya. Ino mengikuti arah tunjukan Hinata. Mereka berdua secara perlahan dan hati-hati mendekat.

 _Grak...! Grak..! Grak..!_. Seekor monster sedang memakan jasat Sakura. Hinata dan Ino membeku seketika. Perlahan, mereka berjalan mundur untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sayangnya..

 _Kreeeek._ Kayu-kayu lantai yang diinjak oleh mereka berdua berbunyi. Monster tersebut menoleh dan melihat Hinata dan Ino. "Lari lari lari!" kata Ino berlari sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata. _Graaaaaa!._ Monster itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang menggelegar.

Mereka berlari melalui gang kecil yang dikelilingi oleh kayu-kayu, terasa sempit. _Brak!_. "Kyaaa!" mereka berdua semakin ketakutan ketika tangan monster tersebut menembus dinding kayu dan hampir mendapatkan tubuh Hinata dan Ino.

Selepas dari gang kecil tersebut, monster itu terlihat jelas oleh Hinata dan Ino. Mereka berdua semakin ketakutan dan menambah kecepatan lari mereka. Ino lalu menumpahkan salah satu tangki minyak yang berjejer dan melemparkan batang _flare smoke_ tersebut. Api yang tercipta, membuat monster itu ketakutan. Tapi tidak berarti, berhenti mengejar Hinata dan Ino.

Mereka berdua asal mengambil jalan yang melewati sebuah pintu. Buru-buru Hinata dan Ino menutup pintu kayu tersebut dan menguncinya. Mereka menjauh dari pintu. Perasaan mereka berdua mulai tenang karena tidak ada tanda-tanda dari monster tersebut.

 _Brak brak!_ Tangan monster tersebut menembus pintu kayu. Hinata dan Ino mulai panik dan ketakutan. Mereka segera melarikan diri. Monster itu loncat-loncat bagaikan kelinci.

Mereka berdua berakhir di ujung. "Kita akan lompat" kata Ino. Monster itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Apa?"

"Sekarang!" kata Ino

"Kyaaa!" Hinata berteriak keras karena Ino dengan nekatnya melompat ke bawah. _Brubuk brubuk brubuk_. Mereka guling-guling di atas tumpukan salju yang tebal. "Ayo Hinata cepat!" kata Ino buru-buru membantu Hinata bangkit.

 _Groaaaaa!_

Mereka berdua terus berlari dan berlari. Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Untung saja, mereka menemukan pondok. "Buka pintunya! Biarkan kami masuk biarkan kami masuk!" kata Ino menggedor-gedor pintu. Hinata terus melihat ke belakang karena takut monster tersebut menemukan mereka

Pintu itu terbuka. "Hinata Ino!" kata Naruto yang baru saja akan mencari mereka.

"Tutup pintunya! Tutup pintunya!" kata Ino dan Hinata yang langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru. Hinata dan Ino saling berpelukan karena ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tau.." kata Ino ketakutan. Lalu Shikamaru dan Kiba menuntun mereka berdua untuk duduk di sofa.

"Hey apa yang terjadi?" kata Naruto

"Ada sesuatu di sana.." kata Ino makin ketakutan. Saat mereka duduk di sofa, Hinata dan Ino masih ketakutan. "Ada sesuatu di sana...seekor monster..ada seekor monster..." kata Ino hampir mau menangis

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto

"Saat kita di pondok..ada seseorang yang membunuh Orochimaru..lalu..kami lari dan masuk ke dalam terowongan tambang..di sana..kami menemukan kepala pamanmu Shikamaru.." kata Hinata

"Apa?" Shikamaru sangat syok mendengarnya

"Pamanmu mati...dan juga Sakura...sepertinya monster itu memakan mereka.." kata Ino. Shikamaru melemas dan merasa dunia telah hancur. Paman kesayangannya meninggal, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih melihat pamannya sehat-sehat saja.

"Hey..apa kau serius?" kata Kiba

"Tentu saja aku serius...!" kata Ino.

"Ini buruk, kita harus segera menghubungi 911. Kita tidak bisa terus berada di sini" kata Kiba. Shikamaru masih dalam perasaannya yang syok. Shikamaru menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Naruto cepat hubungi 911" kata Shikamaru melempar ponselnya Naruto.

"Ponselku? Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Naruto

"Itu tidak penting. Cepat hubungi sekarang Naruto!" kata Ino. Naruto lalu segera menghubungi 911.

"Halo? Halo halo?" kata Naruto

" _911 di sini, ada yang bisa kami bantu"_

"Halo kami butuh bantuan..kumohon kumohon kumohon...kumohon bantu kami..!" kata Naruto

 _Kresek kresek kresek_ " _Sinyal yang kami dapatkan sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus. Tolong bicara dengan jelas_ "

"Baik..baik.." kata Naruto mengendalikan emosinya. "Aku Naruto..kami ada di hutan pegunungan...dan ada monster di sini...dua orang teman kami sudah terbunuh...kumohon bantu kami..kumohon...! Kalian harus menolong kami..!" kata Naruto semakin bergetar.

" _Kami mengerti. Berikan sebuah sinyal pada kami, kami akan menjemput Anda melalui helikopter di pagi hari" kresek kresek kresek_. Sinyal yang di dapat semakin lama semakin buruk

"Apa? Kapan!?" kata Naruto tidak bisa mendengar jelas

 _Kresek kresek kresek. " Di pagi hari" kresek kresek kresek. Tututututut._ Sinyal benar-benar hilang.

"Bagaimana Naruto huh huh?" kata Ino langsung berdiri mendekati Naruto

"Mereka akan segera menjemput kita di pagi hari. Tapi kita harus memberikan sebuah sinyal karena mereka menggunakan helikopter" kata Naruto

"Terimakasih Tuhan.." kata Ino kembali duduk melemas dengan lega. Hinata dan Ino saling berpelukan dan menangis dengan haru.

"Kita di sini saja terlebih dahulu dan menunggu pagi" kata Shikamaru. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju,

"Mereka sebenarnya makhluk apa?" tanya Kiba

"Itu adalah Oni" kata Shikamaru

"Oni?" kata Naruto bingung

"Oni adalah sejenis makhluk legenda yang hanya keluar di malam hari. Ada yang bilang, Oni memakan manusia beserta jiwanya. Aku tidak menyangka jika makhluk ini berkeliaran di sini" kata Shikamaru

"Berarti maksud kata pamanmu adalah Oni, iya kan?" kata Naruto

"90 persen" kata Shikamaru

"Aku mau pulang.." kata Hinata menangis ketakutan. Mereka semua melihat Hinata menjadi sangat sedih

"Kita akan pulang..kita akan pulang.." kata Ino memeluk Hinata erat supaya Hinata tenang

"Lalu..pria ini siapa?" tanya Ino melihat Itachi

"Dia adalah penyelamat jiwaku. Dia juga telah membunuh Oni yang datang menyerang" kata Naruto

"Membunuh Oni? Makhluk itu bisa di bunuh?" tanya Ino kepada Itachi

"Dengan cara membakarnya" kata Itachi

"Dan tidak mempan untuk di tembak, iya kan?" kata Kiba. Itachi mengangguk. "Haaaaahhhh, liburan yang sangat menyenangkan" kata Kiba mengeluarkan kata sindirian.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur" kata Shikamaru. Yang wanita tidur di kamar sedangkan yang pria tidur di sofa sekalian berjaga-jaga.

xxxxx

" _U u! U u!"_ suara burung hantu semakin terdengar jelas. Suara jangkrik tidak kalah kerasnya. Situasi yang mencekam, telah berubah menjadi tenang. Para pemuda ini telah tertidur lelap dan beristirahat. Tapi, tidak bagi Naruto. Naruto duduk meringkuk di dapur. Wajah Naruto bersedih.

Itachi lalu duduk di samping Naruto. "Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Itachi

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Naruto balik. Pandangannya yang sedih, memandang lantai

"Kau memikirkan kedua temanmu yang mati?" tebak Itachi. Naruto diam.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa melihat masa depan..kenapa ini harus terjadi..dosa apa yang kami perbuat sehingga kami menimpa hal seperti ini.." kata Naruto bersedih. Itachi diam memandang Naruto. "Terimakasih kau telah menolongku, saat sampai di kota nanti aku akan segera membayar kebaikanmu" kata Naruto lagi memaksakan dirinya tersenyum kepada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum lalu mengambil tangan Naruto.

"Ingatlah" kata Itachi

"Huh?" Naruto kebingungan, Itachi malah terus tersenyum. Itachi memperhatikan jarum detik di jam tangan Naruto. _Tik tik tik tik tik...tik...tik...tik..._ Jarum detik tersebut tepat di angka 12 _._

"17 Desember 20XX, jam 3 pagi di pondok kayu, aku menaruh hati padamu" kata Itachi tersenyum. Naruto melongo karena ucapan Itachi.

"Apa?" kata Naruto.

' _Apa ini? Apa dia bilang dia menyukaiku? Apa dia mau aku menjadi kekasihnya sebagai imbalan pertolongannya?!'_ pikir Naruto.

"Maafkan aku...aku kira ada sebuah kesalahpahaman di sini. Kita baru bertemu dan aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Jika kau menginginkan imbalan aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu..aku tidak bisa melakukannya" kata Naruto seramah mungkin. Itachi tersenyum. Itachi mengarahkan tangannya ke atas kepala Naruto. Bahu Naruto terangkat-angkat karena ketakutan.

Itachi membelai lembut rambut Naruto. _'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman seperti ini?_ ' pikir heran Naruto. Itachi lalu memberikan Naruto sebuah kalung Kristal biru laut di tangan Naruto. Naruto bingung melihat kalung Kristal ini. "Maaf...ini untuk apa?" tanya Naruto

"Hadiah yang kau inginkan" kata Itachi

"Huh?" Naruto makin bingung. Itachi bersikap seolah mengenal Naruto. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolak. Tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkan benda ini" kata Naruto memaksa benda itu dikembalikan ke tangan Itachi.

"Tidak. Ini adalah hadiah yang kau inginkan saat itu" kata Itachi. Memuncaklah kebingungan Naruto.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu!" kata Naruto yang sudah habis kesabarannya. "Permisi. Kita baru saja bertemu. Aku tidak tau namamu. Dan aku tidak pernah meminta hal ini padamu. Ini adalah sebuuuuah kesalahpahaman." kata Naruto penuh penekanan. Itachi tersenyum

Itachi lalu mendekati Naruto. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto ketakutan. Jantung Naruto makin berdegup kencang dan Naruto semakin gugup. Itachi semakin lama semakin mendekat. "Hey. Hey hey hey. Hey!" kata Naruto. Meskipun Naruto berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Itachi supaya berhenti, tapi tidak berhasil.

Wajah Itachi sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Kekaguman Naruto bercampur dengan rasa terkejutnya dan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Itachi lalu memakaikan kalung Kristal itu di leher Naruto. "Sangat cocok dengan bola matamu. Indah" kata Itachi memuji sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan bergerak sedikitpun. Perasaannya yang berdebar-debar ini membuat Naruto membeku. Wajah Itachi semakin lama mengingatkan Naruto kepada suatu hal.

"Hey!" kata Itachi panik melihat Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

Naruto merasakan kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Ada sebuah ingatan sulit untuk kembali. Naruto mengingat...mengingat...

" _ **Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini**_ **"**

"Hey!" suara Itachi menyadarkan Naruto. Naruto melihat sebuah kecemasan di wajah Itachi. Naruto sangat kebingungan, kenapa tadi Naruto mendengar suara yang sama persis dengan Itachi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi

"Y-Yeah.." kata Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini" kata Itachi. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu sama persis.

 _Brak! Brak!_ Tiba-tiba suara dobrakan keras pintu terdengar. Itachi dan Naruto langsung berlari ke arah suara tersebut.

 _Graaaa!_ Monster Oni itu ternyata pelakunya. Shikamaru dan Kiba bersiaga, sementara Hinata dan Ino ketakutan di belakang. "Yaampun, dia sangat suka bertamu" kata Kiba. Monster Oni itu bertambah satu. Lalu satu lagi. Lalu Satu lagi. Jadi jumlahnya empat.

"Sial!" kata Shikamaru. Mereka semua terkepung oleh keempat monster tersebut.

Kemudian... _Bom!_. Itachi melempar sebuah gas. "Cepat masuk ke kamar dan jangan membuat suara. Biar aku yang menanganinya" kata Itachi. Tanpa ada pertanyaan, mereka semua patuh. Naruto berhenti di tengah-tengah langkahnya untuk menoleh Itachi. Itachi memberikan senyuman dan anggukan kepala.

Naruto bingung mau berkata apa, jadi Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _Graaaa!"_ monster itu sudah berada di udara untuk menyerang Itachi. Namun tiba-tiba jutaan gagak berterbangan menggerubungi monster tersebut. _"Kraaaa! Groaaa! Kraaaaaak_!" keempat monster tersebut berteriak seperti perasaan tersiksa.

Meskipun monster tersebut sudah keluar dari pondok, monster tersebut berteriak kesakitan. " _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_ " suara Itachi tiba-tiba terdengar dan munculah bola api raksasa yang membakar keempat monster tersebut

" _Kraaaaakk! Kraaaak! Groaaaak!"_ monster monster tersebut kesakitan karena tubuhnya terbakar. Itachi sudah muncul di depan pondok menyaksikan dengan tenang detik-detik monster tersebut akan mati.

"Hey!" Naruto kemudian datang sendiri. Mata Naruto membelak lebar dan membeku seketika melihat kobaran api raksasa sedang membakar monster tersebut. Itachi menoleh Naruto dengan tatapan yang tenang.

Api...api...api...Naruto melihat api. Api yang sangat besar. Naruto mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kaki Naruto terseret mundur dengan berat lalu Naruto terjatuh duduk. Wajahnya ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Itachi langsung mendekati Naruto yang pucat pasi.

" _ **Ibu...ayah...hiks...ibuu...ayaaaah...!"**_

Naruto mengingat dirinya yang masih kecil menangis. Ada api yang sangat besar juga di hadapannya. "Naruto, Naruto!" kata Shikamaru yang kemudian datang. Naruto tidak sadar jika teman-temannya sedang menggerubunginya.

"Naruto!" kata Shikamaru. Tapi Naruto masih dalam perasaaan syoknya

Naruto masih melihat dirinya ketika kecil menangis histeris di suatu tempat dengan kobaran api yang besar di depannya. "Naruto!" suara Itachi mampu membuat Naruto sadar. Naruto melihat wajah Itachi, memang ada yang aneh. Pertamakali bertemu dengan Itachi, Naruto sangat merasa tidak asing terhadap wajah Itachi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi.

" _ **Kau tidak apa-apa?"**_ Lagi-lagi, Naruto mendengar kalimat dan suara yang sama. "Apa...kau pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya..?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya kebingungan tapi tidak bagi Itachi. Itachi sekilas terlihat sedih dibalik wajahnya yang tenang.

"Akan kubawa kalian ke tempatku. Kalian sudah tidak aman lagi berada di sekitar sini" kata Itachi sambil berdiri. Naruto masih melihat Itachi dengan wajah penasaran yang bercampur kebingungan.

xxxxx

Itachi sebenarnya tidak mau membawa manusia ke tempat tinggalnya, tapi jika Itachi tidak melakukan hal ini Naruto akan kehilangan nyawanya. Itachi juga tidak akan terlihat adil jika hanya Naruto yang dibawa ke tempat tinggalnya.

Mereka berjalan menelusur hutan jauh lebih dalam. Melewati sungai kecil dengan beberapa batu sebagai penyebrangan. Lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah gua yang ditutupi oleh semak-semak.

"Aduh aduh aduh!" gerutu Kiba yang risih dengan batang dan daun semak-semak tersebut. Kemudian di depan sana ada sebuah jalan keluar. Mereka semua takjub karena melihat sebuah kastil tua yang sangat megah.

"Waah..." gumam Naruto kagum. Gerbang di kastil merambat bunga Wisteria yang sangat lebat . _Cklek_. Itachi membuka gerbangnya dan membiarkan mereka masuk ke wilayah pribadi Itachi.

Halaman kastil ini sangat luas. Tidak hanya gerbang, tapi dinding-dinding yang mengelilingi kastil ini juga dirambat oleh Wisteria. Jika bukan musim salju, pasti akan sangat cantik.

Dari tumpukan-tumpukan salju pun, terlihat jelas halaman depan kastil ini dipenuhi oleh patung binatang gagak dan elang. Ketika masuk, mereka semua makin terpana.

"Akan kuantar kalian ke kamar dan beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Tempatku sangat aman" kata Itachi.

"Terimakasih banyak. Aku akan membalas jasamu ketika sampai di kota" kata Shikamaru. Naruto semakin lama semakin tidak asing akan tempat ini.

Xxxxx

Ketika Naruto tidur, kepala Naruto miring ke kanan kiri dengan gelisah. Keringat Naruto berkumpul di keningnya. "Tidak...tidak..!" Naruto menggumam dalam tidurnya.

Di mimpi Naruto...

Naruto melihat sebuah pabrik yang kebakaran. Naruto hanya bisa diam menangis memanggil kedua orangtuanya. "Ibu...! Ayaaaaah...hiks...ibuuu!...ayah...hiks...hiks...!"

Suasana sudah malam dan tidak ada siapapun di sini. "Ibu...ayah...! Hiks...ibu...ayah...!" Naruto kecil semakin tersedu-sedu. Lalu datanglah seseorang. Orang itu tinggi dan tampan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Itachi

Naruto langsung bangun. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Apa itu tadi.." kata Naruto. Kepala Naruto pusing dan sakit. Di mimpinya yang aneh itu, Itachi muncul?. Naruto lalu turun dari kasur, pergi mencari Itachi.

Kastil ini sangatlah luas. Naruto sendiri tidak yakin jika bisa menemukan Itachi. Naruto lurus dan belok kanan. Makin banyak ruangan-ruangan yang tertutup. Lalu Naruto mengingat sesuatu lagi. Naruto pernah melewati ruangan ini dengan bahagia.

Naruto melangkah mengikuti apa yang dia rasakan. Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti di sebuah pintu yang berdekor makhluk legenda Kyuubi. Naruto membuka pintu tersebut.

Naruto mengingat, dirinya ketika kecil bermain bersama Itachi di sini. Bermain piano, bermain tembak-tembakan, bermain kejar-kejaran, dan bermain perang-perangan. Naruto masuk dengan langkah kaki berat. Mata Naruto kemudian meneteskan air mata

"Huh?" Naruto bingung. Naruto mengelap tetesan air matanya itu. "Kenapa aku menangis?" kata Naruto melihat jemarinya basah. Naruto juga heran kenapa perasaan Naruto sangat sedih dan terluka.

Naruto lalu masuk ke bagian kamar tidur. Naruto kembali mengingat ketika kecil, Itachi selalu membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Lalu Naruto membuka laci meja lampunya. Naruto makin terkejut ketika Naruto melihat foto dirinya saat kecil bersama Itachi. Naruto tersenyum bahagia bersama Itachi di sampingnya.

"Apa aku mengenalnya...?" kata Naruto semakin bingung

Naruto kemudian mengambil buku gambar mini dan album foto. Di dalam buku gambar tersebut, terdapat gambaran dirinya dan Itachi. Begitu pun juga dalam album foto. Banyak sekali foto dirinya bersama Itachi sampai Naruto berumur 15 tahun.

"Argh!" Kepala Naruto kembali sakit dan pening. Sebuah cuplikan cuplikan muncul di kepala Naruto. Naruto kembali mengingat kematian kedua orang tuanya. Lalu Naruto mengingat jika Itachi adalah penolongnya. Semua memori itu kembali.

 _ **Saat Naruto berumur 5 tahun, Naruto bersama kedua orangtuanya pergi ke sebuah pabrik di sekitar hutan. Tapi, karena banyak zat berbahaya jadi anak kecil tidak diizinkan masuk. Naruto bermain bola di luar pabrik.**_

 _ **Naruto kecil dengan wajah polos bahagianya menggiring-giring bola. Saat bola digiring, tidak sengaja Naruto menendangnya dengan keras jadi, bola masuk ke dalam hutan. Naruto mengejar bola itu. Ternyata, bola itu mengapung di sungai.**_

" _ **Uuuh..." Naruto berusaha mengambil bola itu dengan ranting pohon. Karena tangannya terlalu kecil, Naruto menjadi tercebur. Byuuur. Naruto basah kuyup semuanya. Untung saja sungainya tidak terlalu dalam.**_

" _ **Berhasil!" kata Naruto kecil senang mendapatkan bola itu kembali. Lalu...BOOOM!. Sebuah ledakan keras terdengar dan terlihat asap hitam yang tebal. Naruto bingung kenapa. Naruto buru-buru kembali untuk memberitahu kedua orangtuanya jika dia mendengar suara bom.**_

 _ **Tapi rupanya suara ledakan itu berasal dari pabrik kedua orang tuanya. "Ibu..ayah..?" kata Naruto. Matanya berair dan tubuhnya bergetar.**_

" _ **Ibu...ayah..." kata Naruto lagi. Mengalirlah air mata Naruto.**_

" _ **Ibuu...ayaaaaah...! Hiks...ibuuuu...ayaaaaah...hiks...hiks...ayaaah.." Naruto memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya, tapi tidak kunjung datang. Naruto menangis sangat sedih dan ketakutan. Pabrik itu dilalap api yang sangat besar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang datang dan berjongkok di hadapan Naruto. Naruto masih menangis**_

" _ **Tida apa-apa. Aku ada di sini" kata orang itu. Naruto melihat wajah orang itu tersenyum sangat lembut. "Hiks..hiks..." kata Naruto tersedu-sedu. Orang itu lalu mengusap air mata Naruto**_

" _ **Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" kata Itachi tersenyum.**_

 _ **Semenjak saat itu, Naruto tinggal bersama Itachi. Naruto pun tidak pernah keluar dari kastil Itachi. Itachi selalu membawa barang-barang mainan untuk Naruto yang entah darimana Itachi dapatkan.**_

" _ **Itachi Itachi Itachiii!" kata Naruto berlarian di dalam kastil menghampiri Itachi yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa.**_

" _ **Kenapa?" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Lihat lihat! Aku menggambar dirimu dan diriku! Bagaimana? Bagus kaan?" kata Naruto menunjukan gambarnya. Itachi tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut rambut Naruto**_

" _ **Sangat bagus. Aku suka" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Benarkah?! Kau suka?!" kata Naruto sangat senang**_

" _ **Hm" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Kalau begitu aku akan melukis dirimu! Seeetiap hari!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Itachi turun dari sofa dan berjongkok di depan Naruto.**_

" _ **Senang bisa dilukis oleh pelukis hebat" kata Itachi. Naruto yang terlalu girang, memeluk Itachi sambil erat-erat**_

" _ **Aku sangat menyayangi mu Itachiii!" kata Naruto.**_

" _ **Aku sangat menyayangimu Naruto" kata Itachi memeluk kembali Naruto. Kemudian, suatu hari saat Naruto menginjak umur 15 tahun, Naruto tidak sengaja keluar dari daerah kastil. Di tengah hutan, Naruto melihat seorang anak perempuan yang kakinya terluka.**_

" _ **Yaampun, bagaimana bisa kakimu terluka?" tanya Naruto cemas melihat darah mengalir di lutut kaki perempuan itu**_

" _ **Aku tersandung saat berjalan" kata anak perempuan itu**_

" _ **Tunggu sebentar" kata Naruto. Naruto buru-buru membuatkan obat herbal luka dari hutan. Setelah jadi, Naruto kembali dan memberikan obat herbal tersebut ke lutut gadis kecil itu.**_

" _ **Aduh..!"**_

" _ **Tahan sedikit. Memang agak perih, tapi lukamu akan cepat kering" kata Naruto. Gadis kecil itu terpana melihat kemanisan wajah Naruto dan kebaikan hati Naruto. "Lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Banyak sekali ranting-ranting dan akar pohon yang bisa menyandungmu saat berjalan" kata Naruto**_

" _ **Terimakasih.." kata Sakura.**_

" _ **Ayo kubantu kau berdiri" kata Naruto mengulurkan tangan. Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Sakura semakin tersepona saat Sakura melihat wajah Naruto makin dekat.**_

" _ **Rumahmu dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Naruto**_

" _ **Aku tidak tinggal di sini. Aku hanya mampir ke rumah teman pamanku" kata gadis kecil itu**_

" _ **Ooh, lalu kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto**_

" _ **Di kota. Kau sendiri dimana?" tanya gadis kecil itu**_

" _ **Aku tinggal di sekitar sini" kata Naruto.**_

" _ **Ooh. Hey, namaku Sakura" kata Sakura mengulurkan tangan**_

" _ **Naruto" kata Naruto menjabat tangan Sakura**_

" _ **Aku harus pergi, senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Terimakasih juga telah menolongku" kata Sakura**_

" _ **Tidak masalah" kata Naruto**_

" _ **Kuharap kita bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Sampai jumpaa" kata Sakura sambil melangkah pergi**_

" _ **Sampai jumpaaa! Hati-hatiiii!" kata Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya. Semenjak saat itu, Naruto mulai merindukan suasana kota. Sudah 10 tahun lamanya, sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya, Naruto tidak pernah kembali ke kota.**_

 _ **Itachi yang baru pulang membunuh para Oni demi menjaga keselamatan Naruto, langsung dibujuk oleh Naruto untuk pergi ke kota.**_

" _ **Tidak boleh" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Ayolaaah. Sekali sajaaa, aku akan segera pulang kooook. Aku sangat merindukan suasana kotaaa" kata Naruto merengek**_

" _ **Jika tempat itu aman, aku sudah mengajakmu ke kota dari dulu" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Itachiiiii, ayolaaah, yayayaya? Ayolaaah" kata Naruto memesang wajah melas.**_

" _ **Gosok gigimu dan pergilah tidur. Besok pagi aku ingin mengajakmu menangkap ikan di sungai" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Itachi ayolaaah, yaaa? Aku sudah 10 tahun tidak ke kotaaa, ya Itachiii, sebentar saja koook, satu hari, tidak. Setengah hari. Aku janji, sebelum gelap aku akan pulang" kata Naruto**_

" _ **Selamat malam" kata Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.**_

" _ **Dasar pelit!" kata Naruto ngambek lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Pintu kamar Naruto pun dibanting keras oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi selalu mengurungnya di kastil dan tidak boleh ke kota. Karena Naruto masih dalam tahap pubertas, Naruto menjadi kesal dan nekat untuk pergi ke kota secara diam-diam.**_

 _ **Aksi Naruto pun semakin lama semakin tertangkap oleh Itachi. Di sinilah pertengkaran antara Itachi dan Naruto terjadi.**_

" _ **Kenapa kau selalu mengurungku! Aku ini bukan tahanan! Dan aku ini lahir di kota! Memangnya kau siapa mengatur-ngaturku!" kata Naruto.**_

" _ **Aku ingin kau selamat. Jangan pergi lagi ke kota. Naruto, aku tidak suka bertengkar" kata Itachi**_

" _ **Kau justru menyiksaku! Aku akan pindah ke kota! Tinggal bersama pamanku!" kata Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi menangkap lengan Naruto tapi ditepis kasar oleh Naruto. "Sekali lagi menyentuhku, akan kubongkar identitasmu" ancam Naruto.**_

 _ **Itachi pun dengan perasaan terlukanya melepaskan Naruto. Naruto tahu jika Itachi adalah seorang vampir sekaligus ninja yang masih hidup. Selama ini Itachi berdiam diri di hutan untuk menghindari bahaya dari manusia. Naruto juga tau jika Itachi setiap malam memburu para Oni demi menjaga keselamatan Naruto.**_

 _ **Kehidupan di kota memang sangat menyenangkan. Bergaul dengan banyak orang dan bersenng-senang dengan teknologi canggih. Tapi sayangnya, itu tidak bertahan lama. Naruto mengetahui kenapa Itachi melarangnya ke kota**_

 _ **Minato adalah pewaris grup Hokage. Tapi karena kecemburuan dari pihak lain, keluarga Minato menjadi terancam. Seseorang yang bernama Kabuto adalah orang yang menyebabkan kebakaran pabrik terjadi. Dengan permainan liciknya, Kabuto tidak tertangkap atas ulahnya. Bahkan, ketika mendengar Naruto masih hidup, Kabuto berusaha untuk membunuhnya lagi.**_

 _ **Naruto sangat bersalah kepada Itachi. Sepertinya, Itachi tidak mau memberi tahu hal ini karena Itachi tidak mau Naruto menjadi lebih terluka. Saat Naruto akan kembali, Naruto tertabrak mobil dan Naruto hilang ingatan.**_

 _ **Itachi selama ini mengawasi Naruto dalam bayangan. Itachi melihat betapa bahagianya Naruto tinggal di kota. Itachi pun dengan sangat terluka harus bersungguh-sungguh melepaskan Naruto.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Air mata Naruto mengalir. "Itachi...Itachi..." kata Naruto menangis. Naruto berbalik badan untuk menemukan Itachi. Ternyata, Itachi sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Maaf...maafkan aku...aku salah Itachi...maafkan aku..." kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata Naruto

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku selalu mengurungmu di sini, padahal kau seharusnya tinggal di kota" kata Itachi

"Maafkan aku...aku sangat minta maaf..." kata Naruto menangis. Itachi lalu memeluk Naruto dan membelai lembut rambut Naruto.

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali Naruto" kata Itachi. Naruto pun semakin menangis dalam dekapan Itachi.

xxxxx

Pagi buta telah menjelang. Naruto dan teman-temannya kembali ke pondok mereka yang sebelumnya. Lalu mereka membuat tanda SOS. " Hey Naruto, benar kan mereka akan datang di pagi hari" kata Kiba

"Iya tunggu saja" kata Naruto. Mereka semua menunggu cemas kehadiran tim 911. Rasa was-was dan ketakutan akan monster tadi malam masih menyelimuti perasaan mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa berhenti memperhatikan hutan. Membayangkan betapa mengerikannya makhluk tersebut jika muncul secara tiba-tiba.

 _Wig wig wig wig._ Setelah menunggu lama, helikopter datang. "Di siniiii! Heeeeyyy! Di siniiii!" kata Kiba, Naruto dan Ino. Mereka juga menyalakan batang _flare smoke_ yang di bawa Ino. "Di siniiii! Heeeeeeey! Di siniiii!"

" _There's a SOS signal dan survivors. Let's pick them up"_ kata pilot helikopter tersebut. Helikopter turun dan mereka semua langsung masuk ke dalam helikopter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat masuk nak" kata salah satu anggota 911

"Tunggu sebentar paman!" kata Naruto berlari kembali masuk ke hutan

"Hey!" kata pria itu tapi tidak didengar oleh Naruto

"Itachi! Itachiii! Itachi dimana kau! Itachii!" kata Naruto berteriak memanggil Itachi

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto

"Itachi, ikutlah denganku ya. Kumohon tinggalah bersamaku. Identitasmu akan aman dan aku akan melindungimu!" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum

"Tempatku di sini, bukan di kota. Pergilah, mereka menunggumu" kata Itachi

"Tidak tidak. Itachi, aku tidak mau berpisah lagi denganmu. Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal di sini lagi. Tunggu sebentar Itachi" kata Naruto. Lengan Naruto ditarik kembali saat Naruto balik badan

"Aku akan bersedih jika kau melakukan itu" kata Itachi.

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon. Demi diriku, tinggalah di kota" kata Itachi. Naruto melihat mata Itachi penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Baiklah..aku pergi.." kata Naruto. Perasaannya sangat terluka dan bersedih. Langkah kaki Naruto pun terasa sangat nyeri dan ngilu di hati. Di tengah jalan, Naruto kembali untuk memeluk erat Itachi. "Aku akan merindukanmu Itachi.." kata Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di dekapan Itachi.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Naruto" kata Itachi memeluk balik. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan erat lalu berpisah. Itachi memperhatikan Naruto yang pergi dengan senyuman dan Naruto pergi dengan tetesan air mata.

"Nak cepat!" kata orang 911 tersebut.

"Maaf paman!" kata Naruto sambil buru-buru masuk ke dalam helikopter. _Wig wig wig wig_. Helikopter tersebut semakin lama semakin naik. Itachi masih memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Lalu helikopter itu meninggalkan hutan dan menuju kota. Naruto terus menghadap bawah dengan pandangan yang sedih.

xxxxx

Empat tahun kemudian, semenjak Naruto dan teman-temannya kembali, kisah Naruto menjadi sebuah inspirasi _movie horor_. Kisah Oni yang tadinya tenggelam, menjadi sangat terkenal dan banyak dipercayai oleh seluruh dunia. Tidak hanya itu, sosok Naruto dan teman-temannya pun menjadi ikut-ikutan terkenal.

Malam hari di musim salju, Naruto baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Di jalan, Naruto melihat ke langit yang sedang menurunkan hijan salju. Kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan. Naruto juga masih menyimpan rasa bersalahnya kepada Sakura.

Naruto sampai di apartemen dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Naruto sangat terkejut melihat pria tampan dan tinggi di depannya sedang duduk di sofa. "Itachi..?" kata Naruto

Itachi berdiri dan mendekati Naruto dengan senyumannya. "Kenapa? Kau kecewa aku di sini?" tanya Itachi

"Bagaimana kau masuk? Dan kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto

"Dua jawaban. Pertama, aku bukan manusia. Kedua, hatiku tinggal di hatimu" kata Itachi tersenyum. Naruto sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka Itachi di sini. Naruto lalu lompat memeluk Itachi erat-erat hingga tubuh Itachi hampir saja terjatuh.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Itachi..." kata Naruto

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto" kata Itachi senang. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan erat satu sama lain. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling memberikan senyuman. Itachi membelai lembut rambut Naruto lalu perlahan mendekati bibir Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya dan mereka pun berciuman.

Setelah berciuman, mereka saling memberikan senyuman dan berpelukan erat lagi.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto bangun di samping Itachi yang tidak memakai busana sedang memeluknya. Kejadian tadi malam , Naruto melakukan hubungan intim dengan Itachi dan saling menyatakan perasaan mereka bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang indah. Telunjuk Naruto bergerak untuk menyentuh hidung mancung Itachi.

"Kau bangun?" kata Itachi yang ternyata sudah bangun ketika ujung hidungnya tersentuh

"Hm" kata Naruto tersenyum

"Selamat pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Itachi tersenyum

"Sangat nyenyak, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto tersenyum

"Kau tau jawabannya" kata Itachi tersenyum. Lalu Itachi mencium kening Naruto dengan sangat lembut. Mata Naruto terpejam menghayati perasaan Itachi. Selesai mencium kening, Itachi membelai lembut rambut Naruto.

"Itachi, jangan meninggalkanku kau. Atau kubongkar identitasmu" ancam Naruto

"Naruto, jangan meninggalkanku. Atau kuhisap sampai habis darahmu" ancam balik Itachi. Mereka saling memberikan tatapan mengancam lalu saling tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya, Itachi, kenapa saat itu kau tidak bersikap mengenalku?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan membahas masa lalu. Yang terpenting, aku bersamamu" kata Itachi tersenyum. Naruto cemberut sebentar lalu berbahagia lagi. Naruto menenggelamkan tubuhnya di pelukan Itachi.

"Aku mencintaimu Itachi" kata Naruto

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto" kata Itachi lalu mengecup ubun-ubun Naruto

 **The End**

* * *

Senpaaaai hihihihi:D:D:D, akhirnya selesai juga one shoot ini:D:D:D:D, baru kali ini saya membuat one shoot bertema horor hihihihi:D:D:D, maaf ya senpai kalo kurang bagus:(

Tante tante suka bersolek  
Orang jenius suka ensiklopedia  
Mohon maaf bila jelek:(  
Review senpai masih bersedia?

Mau review senpai?:D

See you next time senpai:D


End file.
